


Ereri NSFW Weekend Bash 2016

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, mentions of a miscarriage, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first two prompts takes place in the future canon verse- the Titans have been destroyed, and humanity has been settling outside the Walls near an ocean for the past four years now. Eren is 21, so no worries of being underage. </p>
<p>The first two prompts are also an ABO dynamic au, with Eren as an Alpha and Levi as an Omega. Male omegas have both external and internal female body parts (this includes a vagina, which I refer to as pussy/cunt in this and could only be penetrated during a heat, and a chest that will lactate for breastfeeding purposes), along with the external male genitalia. There are mentions of (past) male pregnancy and miscarriage in this. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to read. </p>
<p><a href="http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_BhNkB5nl9Vo/TQ00khuhSII/AAAAAAAABjA/mODaTuBCuN4/s1600/P1000082.JPG">this</a> is their bathtub</p>
<p>not thoroughly edited.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> The first two prompts takes place in the future canon verse- the Titans have been destroyed, and humanity has been settling outside the Walls near an ocean for the past four years now. Eren is 21, so no worries of being underage. 
> 
> The first two prompts are also an ABO dynamic au, with Eren as an Alpha and Levi as an Omega. Male omegas have both external and internal female body parts (this includes a vagina, which I refer to as pussy/cunt in this and could only be penetrated during a heat, and a chest that will lactate for breastfeeding purposes), along with the external male genitalia. There are mentions of (past) male pregnancy and miscarriage in this. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to read. 
> 
> [this](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_BhNkB5nl9Vo/TQ00khuhSII/AAAAAAAABjA/mODaTuBCuN4/s1600/P1000082.JPG) is their bathtub
> 
> not thoroughly edited.

“Levi,” a voice calls out, and the man looks up from where he’s watching soldiers train as a tall brunet comes up to him. “I want you home early tonight.”

Immediately, Levi frowns. “But the meeting with Hist-”

“Has been rescheduled,” Eren interjects. “They’re experiencing heavy rain back at the Walls right now, so it will be a few more days until they get here. I just got the message from Hange.”

Levi sighs and turns back to watch the training. “How early is early?”

“Before sunset.”

Levi thinks for a moment, then slowly nods. One advantage of summer is that the sun sets late at night, so he can finish his work for today and be back home before 8PM, probably by seven o’clock. That means he has about nine more hours to complete his work. “Alright then, I can do that.” Eren stoops down to press a thank you kiss to Levi’s cheek, and Levi sighs contentedly, relaxing into the kiss before he turns to peck Eren on the lips.

“Thank you. Have a good rest of your day. I love you.”

“You too,” Levi replies, and Eren strokes his cheek before he nods and walks back to the base.

\-----

Levi manages to finish his work much earlier than expected, and when he sees there is nothing else left to work on, he locks his office and starts walking back to the small house he and Eren share, opening the door just as the clock strikes 4PM. In the past six hours since he’s seen Eren, he hasn’t realized how much tension has seeped into his body.

“I’m hom-” Levi stops short when he sees the clean house, a white tablecloth covering their table, lit candles, and what can only be described as a small feast laid out on the kitchen table.

“Eren, what…” Levi flinches when strong arms gently wrap around him from behind, Eren’s nose pressing into his hair as he shuts and locks the front door behind them.

“Welcome home,” Eren whispers, the low voice melting Levi to his core.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Levi whispers, pride swelling in his chest as he holds onto Eren’s arm. “What’s the occasion? Our anniversary isn’t for another six mo-”

“Tonight is all about you,” Eren whispers, a soothing rumble that has Levi shiver. “No talks of work, no stress, no worry. Just spoiling you, treasuring you, letting you relax. Dinner, candles, and a bath.” Levi tries to fight back a breathless chuckle.

“Sounds like you just want to get me into bed.”

“That would be a bonus, but it doesn’t have to go there,” Eren murmurs with his lips pressed to Levi’s temple. Levi swallows thickly.

“My heat isn’t even for another week,” Levi says with a small grin. “This isn’t going to make it come earlier.”

“I can still pamper my mate even when he isn’t in heat,” Eren says again, and Levi snorts, then quiets down as a sobering thought crosses his mind.

“If this is because of the miscarr-” Immediately, Eren tightens his grip around him.

“Shh, love,” he whispers quietly, releasing relaxing scent pheromones to calm down his mate before he can cause himself distress. “We’re not talking about that tonight. No stress, remember? This is just about spoiling you.” Levi is silent, fighting back self-hatred as he allows Eren’s soothing touch and reassuring scent to envelope him, comfort him. Finally, he relaxes in Eren’s embrace, nodding his head slowly.

“Thank you,” he whispers, letting out a small sigh as Eren presses a gentle kiss to his scent gland.

“Of course, my love. Now, come here,” he says, an eager grin spreading across his face as he threads his fingers with Levi’s and leads him to sit down on the comfy dining room chair. Alpha pride swells in his chest, happy he can provide all this wonderful food for his mate. The omega in Levi feels blissful, knowing his mate did all this just for him, and he returns Eren’s soft smile as the brunet gestures to the table.

“For tonight’s dinner: a salad, oyster stew, steamed asparagus, and bread with goat cheese and basil. For dessert, fruit. And of course, wine to drink.” Levi can’t help but swallow thickly, the scent of the cooked food simply mouth watering. Eren grins triumphantly as he sits down across from Levi. “Guten Appetit.”

Levi seems to be on autopilot, stunned as he picks up his fork and takes a bite of his salad. The mix of fresh vegetables and herbs from their small garden is exquisite, the oyster stew rich and creamy and full of more vegetables and spices,and the bread and cheese and the asparagus is delicious.

“This is wonderful, Eren,” Levi gushes quietly, savoring each taste on his tongue, and Eren beams with pride.

“Plenty of vegetables, protein, dairy, grain, and fruit.” Levi nods as he sips his wine, his stomach full of hearty, fulfilling and nutritious rich food. He leans forward to help clear the table for dessert, but Eren in immediately clucking his tongue.

“No, no, you sit back, let me take care of this.” Levi rolls his eyes in amusement, sipping his wine as Eren smiles at him while clearing the table, but he arches his eyebrow when Eren holds out his hand.

“Come with me,” his mate whispers in that sweetly tantalizing voice of his, and Levi takes it, stunned.

“But dessert-”

“Won’t be out here,” Eren says with a sly wink as before he starts leading Levi to their bathroom. Levi’s brows stay raised, but then he concedes with a shrug and waits to see what Eren has planned.

“More candles?” Levi asks incredulously when he steps into the bathroom, but he’s not complaining- and Eren knows this, only grinning in response as he sets Levi against the wall.

“Stay there,” Eren orders playfully as he turns the water on, letting it warm up as he grabs some bottles and pours the scented contents into the tub. Levi smirks back at Eren’s playful smile, his eyes widening when Eren brings out the platter filled with a variety of fruit.

“Well, are you going to get in?” Eren asks as he sets the platter on the edge of the tub, a sultry grin widening across his face when Levi’s eyes dart back up to his face. A low growl rumbles from his chest when Levi’s tongue unconsciously darts out to wet his lips, lust pheromones clouding the air as Levi exhales quietly through parted lips. His teeth catch on his bottom lip when Eren steps forward, looming over his husband, caging the omega between his body and the wall as he gently grips his chin.

“Or am I going to have to undress you myself?” Eren all but purrs, watching the sinful way Levi cocks his head to the side- not in an act of submission, but taunting with a smirk.

“Hm, I don’t know,” Levi murmurs as he deliberately tugs on the drawstring of Eren’s shirt. He bites back a shiver when a large, dark hand comes up to deftly undo the buttons of his shirt, holding Eren’s intense gaze the whole time they slowly undress each other. When their clothes are finally discarded, Eren walks backwards, leading Levi to the tub as he holds his gaze, and Levi shivers as he sinks down into the hot water and into Eren’s lap.

“How does it feel?” Eren whispers, his thumbs caressing Levi’s cheeks, and the omega sighs in relief as he rests his chin on Eren’s shoulder, his nose buried in his mate’s scent gland, the sound of the ocean and wind wafting through their open bathroom window.

“Wonderful,” he murmurs, sighing contentedly when Eren presses a kiss to his hair. His eyes flutter open when Eren moves, his gaze latching onto a bright red berry held in front of his face.

“Dessert,” Eren reminds him, and Levi’s gaze flicks back up at him as he leans forward to nibble on the strawberry. The Alpha’s eyes stay locked on Levi’s, a growl rumbling in his chest when Levi’s teeth graze his fingertips.

“Mhm,” Levi purrs when he swallows it all, and Eren can’t help but smile fondly as he brings a fig up to his lips, watching Levi’s eyes flutter shut as he savors the taste on his tongue. Eren grins when he holds a bunch of grapes up, desire pooling in his stomach when the juices run down Levi’s chin, wanting to follow that path with his teeth, tongue, and lips. He teases Levi by popping a pomegranate seed in his mouth with a knowing grin- they’re Levi’s favorite, and he’s not going to let go of it without a fight. The Omega frowns and immediately shoves his fingers into Eren’s mouth, freezing when the Alpha curls his tongue around his fingers and deliberately sucks.

“A-alpha,” Levi whispers, Eren’s grin salacious as he grabs Levi’s wrist and eases his fingers out.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he purrs as Levi whimpers. “You want my mouth doing that on places other than your fingers?” he asks as he leans forward, watching Levi’s pupils widen with desire as he nods. “Where do you want it, baby?” he asks, and while Levi seems to struggle to decide where, Eren dips his fingers into a small bowl of honey, grinning at Levi as he swipes some along his lips.

“You want me to start by kissing you on your lips, starlight?” he whispers, and when Levi nods with a needy whimper, Eren smiles fondly, threading his hand into Levi’s hair as he leans down to kiss his Omega.

Levi whines as the taste of honey and strong scent of his Alpha inundate his senses, his mouth falling open with a moan when Eren licks into him with a growl.

“Good boy, baby,” Eren whispers when Levi’s head falls to the side, too tired to keep kissing, catching his breath as he bares his scent gland to his alpha in submission. Eren rewards his sweet omega by licking a slow stripe up along the column of his mate’s throat, his eyes rolling back in his head as he sinks his teeth into Levi’s scent gland, the lust pheromones flooding his taste buds.

“My good boy,” he growls as Levi starts rocking his hips in Eren’s lap with a needy whine. “What is it you want, baby?”

“W-want you i-in me, alpha,” Levi whimpers, shivering when Eren’s teeth scrape against his collarbone.

“Hm? And how do you want me to do that, sweetheart?” Eren asks, his left hand slowly sliding down Levi’s lower back.

“I- I w-want-” Levi’s eyes squeeze shut as he shakes his head, too frustrated to think clearly and beg for what he wants, and Eren releases relaxing pheromones to calm his mate down.

“Shh, it’s okay, darling,” Eren coos as he peppers Levi’s neck in kisses. “It’s alright, I got you, I’ll take care of my sweet boy.” Levi shakes and gasps when Eren runs his fingers over his hole, his head swimming with desire with the way Eren growls.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet for me.” Eren is eternally grateful for the fact that he’s able to arouse Levi this much out of his heats, that’s he’s such a compatible alpha for his mate- otherwise, the omega wouldn’t produce any slick outside of his heats. “Gonna work that tight little ass open for my cock, you want that, sweetheart?” When Levi nods desperately Eren smirks, cooing to his mate to relax as he eases the tip of his index finger into Levi’s tight heat, slowly working him open until he can get his second finger in and find the little spot inside his mate that will make him even wetter.

He knows he finds it when Levi gasps sharply, then slams his hips down on Eren’s fingers. “There, _there_ -” Eren grins when Levi’s muscles relax even more, growling when even more slick starts running down his fingers and dissipating in the water.

“That’s it, darling, good boy,” Eren murmurs with a kiss to Levi’s temple as he works him open skillfully, chuckling when Levi bites down on his shoulder after he slides a third finger in. “What is it, love?”

“Stop teasing,” Levi grouses, and Eren can’t help but laugh- he loves how Levi isn’t afraid to voice his opinion, how he isn’t always submissive and compliant like most omegas.

“Oh? You want more than my fingers?” Eren asks with faux innocence. Levi glares at him, but his eyes fly open when Eren suddenly hoists him up onto the stone edge of the tub with a growl, Levi shivering when his wet back comes in contact with the stone wall. He can feel slick pouring out of him freely as Eren’s face hovers above his cock.

“Didn’t you want my mouth on other places, baby?” He purrs silkily, his smirk widening when Levi’s cock twitches in his hands. Levi yelps when Eren takes him in his mouth in one go, sucking as his tongue circles the head and flicks at the slit. He knows that his Alpha wants him to keep his eyes open, and he can’t help but moan when Eren meets his gaze as he worships his cock, pulling off to press little kisses down to the base.

“You’re absolutely delicious, my good boy,” Eren murmurs, humming as he noses at his balls and at the taint above Levi’s cunt, the little puddle of slick under Levi ripe in his nose. Levi moans shakily when Eren’s tongue slowly circles around his second set of lips, the skin puffy and swollen, the tip of Eren’s tongue flicking across them before Eren presses his lips to the omega’s cunt. Levi jolts and mewls when Eren starts sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin, his tongue gently prodding his tight entrance.

“ _Alpha_ -” Levi moans wretchedly when Eren detaches himself with a gentle kiss.

“I know, baby. God, I wish I could fuck your pretty little pussy and knot it right now,” he murmurs, sliding a finger through the slickened lips before he kisses them again. “No matter, it’ll be ready for me next week when you have your heat.” Levi moans, feeling himself clench around emptiness, already wishing it was next week so he could have Eren inside of his cunt.

“But for now,” Eren continues with a heated smirk, “I’ll keep playing with you right here,” he says as he flicks his tongue over Levi’s hole, the Alpha’s eyes rolling in the back of his head at the sugary taste of his mate’s slick. Levi’s legs spread to accommodate Eren’s head in between his legs, his thighs trembling as Eren’s tongue slowly fucks into his entrance.

“E-Eren, Alpha, I’m g-gonna-” he’s cut off with a menacing growl, more slick pouring out of him when a dark hand wraps around his throat.

“ _No_ ,” Eren snarls. “Bed. Now.”


	2. Top Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same AU as the first prompt. Tags have been updated.

Levi gasps when Eren throws his barely toweled off form onto the bed, and he’s immediately grabbing at his Alpha, desperately tugging him down with a hungry kiss.

“F-fuck me,” Levi pleads in a needy whimper, whining when Eren grips his hips and ruts their cocks slowly together.

“Good boy, you’re so ready for me,” Eren murmurs as he rubs the calloused pads of his fingers over Levi’s hole, and Levi mewls when Eren licks him behind the ear, getting a heady taste of Levi’s scent gland. “You smell so good, baby.”

Levi whines and squirms his way out of Eren’s grasp, immediately rolling over onto his hands and knees to present himself to his Alpha. “Want you to m-mount me.” He whimpers when Eren growls from behind him, throwing his head back when strong hands grasp his waist, his alpha’s cock slowly rutting against the back of his slicked up thighs.

“As opposed to me seeing your face when you cream yourself on my cock over and over again, baby?” Eren purrs menacingly in Levi’s ear, feeling the way Levi quakes at that. He flips the needy omega over with a triumphant grin, his expression melting into one of complete adoration and reverence as he places a gentle hand on Levi’s cheek.”You’re so beautiful…”

“A-alpha…” Levi sighs into the tender kiss, his mouth pliant against Eren’s.

“I know, baby,” Eren coos as he pecks Levi on the lips. “I know you’re aching for me down here,” he whispers as he cups his hand against Levi’s groin. “But it’s okay, because I’m going to make you feel all better. Would you like that, sweetheart?” When Levi nods breathlessly, Eren smiles and kisses him again, then presses another on his neck.

“I love you, Levi,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before he stops at Levi’s nipples. His heart feels heavy as he gently cups the small swell of fatty tissue that cropped up on Levi’s chest during the pregnancy- his mate had gone through the discomfort, only to miscarry and not have a pup to feed.

He can feel Levi wince beneath him, still tender even after the miscarriage a month ago, and Eren leans down to gently swirl his tongue around his mate’s nipple, hoping to soothe both mind and body. Levi grunts above him, and when Eren opens his eyes, he’s heartbroken to see Levi’s face turned to the side, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Sweetheart…” Eren sits up to cup Levi’s cheek, biting his lip when his mate’s eyes squeeze shut.

“C-can you… p-please don’t-” Levi’s voice fails him, but Eren knows what he’s asking, pressing an apologetic kiss to Levi’s temple.

“Of course, darling. I’m sorry.” Levi sighs gently, his hand shaking it when he places it on Eren’s cheek, his thumb stroking the skin.

“It’s okay, Eren. Thank you for thinking of me.” Eren smiles, leaning down for another kiss, bathing his mate in his scent, feeling him relax into the bed as their tongues languidly slide together. Levi groans when they break away to breathe, a pleased hum rumbling in his chest when Eren continues the descent down his body with kisses. Eren makes sure not to linger over Levi’s now ungrowing stomach, and he sits up again to look down on his beautiful mate.

Levi huffs, growing more impatient by the second, and he rocks himself onto his upper back, his thighs pressed to his chest as he wraps his arms around his ass to spread his cheeks.

“In here, Alpha,” he purrs, pride bubbling in his chest at the way Eren’s eyes darken and narrow with lust. “Breed me in here, Daddy. I want your alpha seed, want your fat cock fucking me till I scream and you cum inside me.” His taunts work, because Eren is growling and sliding into Levi in one go, a hand around his omega’s throat as he hikes both legs onto his shoulders.

“ _Ohhh_ …” Levi’s head lolls to the side, baring his neck in submission as his alpha’s cock bottoms out in him, and Eren growls, fisting Levi’s hair as he kisses him roughly.

“Yeah, baby? You like that? You like that when Daddy’s cock fucks into your tight, hot, slicked up little ass?” Levi moans sweetly, the sound music to Eren’s ears as he bites down on Levi’s scent gland. “Yes, sweetie, make noise for me, baby.”

“W-wanna be a good b-boy f-for you, Da-addy,” Levi rasps, his eyes rolling in the back of his head on a sharp thrust.

“Oh, darling, you are,” Eren coos, shushing Levi as he fucks sweetly into him, reaching down to rub at his soaking pussy. “You’re so good, baby, absolutely perfect for me, the best little Omega an alpha could ever ask for, all _mine_.”

“ _Hah_ -” They fall silent, save for the moans from Levi, the bed creaking against the wall, the lewd sound of skin slapping on skin, and the praises from Eren. Levi comes first, tears streaming down his face as he hoarsely begs his Alpha for release, and Eren growls, squeezing Levi’s firm ass as he fucks up into him, Levi rutting down into Eren’s lap and shaking.

Levi whines, his insides clenching around Eren. “D-daddy, w-wanna cream myself on your thick cock, wanna squirt my cum all over, please, Daddy, I’ve been a good little fucktoy for you, a good little slutty whore, I-” he freezes when Eren gives one slow thrust into him, then he’s whimpering as he cums, and Eren croons to him as he lays Levi back down on the bed, slowly grinding into him.

“Good boy,” Eren whispers, kissing away Levi’s tears gently as he shushes his soft moans. “I know, baby, it’s okay, I’m sorry, I’m close, I’ll cum inside you.” True to his word, his hips stutter before he buries himself in Levi one final time, holding his precious mate close as they come down from their high.

Levi sighs, feeling almost wistful that Eren didn’t knot him, even though he knows he will be getting it all next week. But he can’t help the tears that prick at his eyes again, wishing it hadn’t come so soon- wishing his womb wasn’t empty.

He doesn’t realize his tears are falling down his face and onto the pillow, wetting his Alpha’s skin, until Eren nuzzles him oh so gently, cupping his cheek to brush the tears away.

“Don’t, sweetheart.” Levi chokes on a whimper and buries his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, breathing in his mate’s reassuring scent in an attempt to calm his omega down. “Don’t blame yourself, Levi,” Eren whispers again. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Levi clears his throat, absentmindedly placing his hand above his stomach. “I want to try again.” Eren’s breath hitches, and Levi holds his gaze when the Alpha sits up to look at him.

“... Then we will.” Eren’s hand joins Levi’s, his eyes shining with a bold, determined conviction. “I want it, too. And we’ll be successful. I’ll knot you so deep, so hard, so long next week, fill your aching pussy with my seed, and then there’ll be a little pup growing in your womb for nine months, and then you’ll give birth to the most beautiful, healthy little baby.” Levi’s breath is caught in his throat, Eren’s erection poking him again as he leans closer to Levi’s face. “I promise, Levi.”

“Alpha…”

Eren groans in approval beneath him when Levi slides down on his cock from above, falling into another bout of heated lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even started the top!Levi/bottom!Eren prompt yet...


End file.
